This invention relates to light sources and concerns light sources suitable for use as emergency or standby lighting.
There is a need for a cheap and simple light source for use in buildings, which comes into operation automatically when the normal a.c. mains supply for the building is cut-off for any reason. The need for such a light source is particularly great in relatively large buildings, such as hotels and hospitals, where the occupants may not be familiar with the lay-out of the building or with the escape routes in the case of fire or the like. There is also a need for a portable light source which is normally secured in a predetermined position in the building but which is released for use in the event of a failure in the a.c. mains supply.